The growing need for ubiquitous and persuasive intelligence for national and personal security has increased the interest in visual surveillance of individuals. A number of systems have been developed to address the visual surveillance such as, for example, image based systems in which the appearance of individuals is captured in a sequence of frames in the recorded video sequence. An analysis of individual's behavior is performed based on observation of the individual appearance and detection and classification of changes from one frame to another. Although applicable for individuals surveillance, this system is however extremely inefficient for real time activity monitoring as the analysis strategy is based on coverage of a sequence of frames during a predetermined time period which may be extensive. Further the system demands expensive power and memory processing facilities which is impractical for many applications.
Therefore an efficient system for real time recognition of individuals activity is needed for visual surveillance.